


Wine-Stained Carpet

by GuileandGall



Series: A Templar's Promise [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A moment of unfettered passion between the Commander and his Champion.





	Wine-Stained Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> A DADWC Prompt from @nilesdaughter.

Cullen’s hands tightened on her thighs. His eyes raked over every inch of her, from where he plunged into her to her breasts that bobbed with every rough stroke to the needy plea in her eyes. One hand circled her leg, his thumb finding that magical spot that made her unravel. With his firm circles, her eyes closed.

“Oh, Cullen. Yes, please. Maker’s mercy,” she mumbled. Her prayer of release was unique every time, but it always began with his name, her nails skimming her own thighs as he buried himself into her.

The table jostled with the force. Neither paid it any mind.

His focus was on drawing more of those single-minded pleas from her lips. The table creaked beneath them—both a sign of its age and their frenzy. Neither noticed the wine glasses they’d left half empty; even when they tumbled to the floor. One shattered on the stone, the other fell upon the thick carpet spilling its robust contents amongst a pattern of red, green, and gold.

“Don’t stop,” Aderyn cried. Her heels pressed into the back of his thighs as their lips met again in greedy hunger. She moaned into his mouth with the same rapacious abandon with which her hips rocked.

Feeling his body tighten in response to her, Cullen tried to hold back, tried to wait to feel her clench at him as he thrust into her. It didn’t happen, at least not before his release overtook him. As he spilled within her, the sensation he sought tugged at him. His hips jerked against hers, trying not to leave either of them unsatisfied.

Eventually, collapsing against her chest, he felt Aderyn’s supple lips on his temple.

“My love,” she crooned on a sigh.

His face turned to press a long kiss near one of her breasts, then his lips sought hers with lascivious need. Even spent, Cullen still desired her, still swooned at the intensity in her gaze. Holding her against his chest, his tongue delved past her lips as he softened within her.

She didn’t move either, though that wasn’t uncommon. More than a few times, she’d declared just how much she savored these moments. The two of them joined and entwined intimately. Aderyn rarely broke them apart; no, she fought everything that arose to keep them together, even the mere act of redressing.

“I don’t think your inquisitor would be pleased,” she chided, caressing his stubble-covered cheek.

“Perhaps not, but if he knew you as I do, he might at least understand.”

“Do you plan to tell him?”

Cullen laughed. “Do you really think there is a soul in Skyhold who has not heard your screams?” he teased. “If modesty or mystery was your goal. You’ve failed miserably, my love.”

“You seem unperturbed by that.”

“I love you, Aderyn Hawke. And I don’t care who knows.” His heart sang with the admission, thrumming against his sternum with a dizzying pace.

“Perhaps it is time, to change the stakes.”

“How do you mean?”

Her lips brushed his with a delicate and intriguing touch. “Make you scream as loudly and fervently as I,” she challenged.

A growl clung in his throat as his mouth crashed against hers, all teeth and tongue, taking her breath away. The kiss overflowed with passion, with love. “I’d welcome the attempts,” he teased, rejoining their lips as soon as the words passed between them.


End file.
